Autumn Love
by MeredySweet09
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kouji and his friends played true or dare. Now he had to have a date with Izumi. He is kind of nervous, as he loves Izumi but don’t dare to admit it. Maybe this is his chance! Kouzumi


**Autumn Love **

ONESHOT Kouji and his friends played true or dare. Now he had to have a date with Izumi. He is kind of nervous, as he loves Izumi but don't dare to admit it. Maybe this is his chance! Kouzumi

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon…

Flashback

"True or dare?" asked Takuya grinning to Kouji

"Dare" he say sighing

"Do you dare to date Izumi for the whole night tomorrow?" asked Takuya after whispering in Kouchi's ear

"Wh-wh-wha-wha-what!" he shouted

"That's right! Good Luck Kouji!" said Kouchi winking

"Can we change it?" asked Kouji

"No!" both Takuya and Kouchi shouted

_Great now I am stuck with the dare. It is good that Izumi accept it. I was so worried I get rejected. She looked so happy when I asked her to yesterday night. I hope I can do it. I must confess to her by today. I must! _Kouji thoughts as he walk into his room.

He enters the bathroom and takes a long bath thinking of the night both of them will be together. After a while, he walks out and gets dress up. He wears a blue shirt with a picture of a wolf behind and long light blue jeans. He also wears his favorite yellow striped blue bandana on his head.

After finding himself fully dress, he walks down sighing several times. He walks out from his house and walks to Izumi's house. After a few minutes, he stays outside her house hesitating to ring the doorbell. After a few seconds, he rings the bell.

_Ding dong_

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. After a while, the door open and he too quickly open his eyes. Izumi gives him a cheerful smile. She looks so beautiful with her ice pink satin dress and her long purple scarf that is tie on her neck. Her sapphire necklace shrines beautifully with her matching earrings.

"Good Evening, Kouji!" said Izumi smiling happily to her guest

"Ah…Good Evening, Izumi," Kouji reply blushing a little, "So are you ready?"

"Sure, let's go," said Izumi walking closer to Kouji.

She looks so elegant, graceful, beautiful and ladylike in her satin dress. Kouji couldn't even get his eyes off it.

"What's wrong Kouji?" asked Izumi looking at Kouji.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just that…you looks beautiful tonight," said Kouji blushing.

"Thank you, Kouji!" said Izumi.

Kouji and Izumi walks to the nearest restaurant to have dinner. Even though he is eating, he can hardly take his eyes off the beauty in front of him. Her smile is so sweet, her hair is so beautiful, her eyes are dazzling, and how can Kouji ever take his eyes off her?

"Kouji, why aren't you eating your food?" asked Izumi

"I am just…nothing…" Kouji said sighing and look away

In a distant, he can see Takuya and Kouchi grinning at him. He glares at them. They are taking pictures and video taping the whole show. Kouji stands up angrily.

"What's up?" asked Izumi blinking with curiosity

"I need to do something, you stay here" said Kouji walking out towards Takuya and Kouchi.

He walks out angrily and glares at both Kouchi and Takuya. Both of them smile and sweat dropped

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily

"Taking pictures…" Kouchi smiles

"Video taping…" Takuya's sweat drop

"….Are you two trying to die?" asked Kouji

"No but Junpei wants some shots!" said Kouchi

"While Tomoki wants to see the whole show" said Takuya

"This isn't funny guys…get out or get ready to die" said Kouji

"Okay! Okay! We will go!" said Takuya running away

"Hey brother, good luck!" said Kouchi walking away

"Thanks…" said Kouji looking at both of them.

Then, he gives out a sigh and walk back into the restaurant. Izumi looks at him and giggles.

"What's up?" asked Kouji giving her a soft smile

"You went out to find Takuya and Kouchi, didn't you?"

"Yes…"

"Ha-ha! You look funny…" said Izumi giggling.

"…" Kouji just smile, "Let's finish out dinner and go for a walk?"

"Sure, I did love too"

So after eating their dinner in the five star restaurants, they walk around in the beach. The scene is beautiful with dazzling stars shining in the sky and the harvest moon that shrines like the sun. The reflections of the starry sky are beautiful too. Izumi seems to be enjoying the scene and the cute boy that is walking next to him. She smiles happily but then something make her smile a sad one.

Kouji look at her and notice the sad smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just want to take a rest,"

"Okay, there is a bench over there"

Both of them walks to the brown bench and take a seat. Both of them stay silent for a while, until Izumi break the silent night

"Kouji…are you dating me because of the dare?"

"…"

"I mean, you are dating me by force right? You don't want to date me, right?"

"…"

"That's why you won't want Takuya and Kouchi to take pictures or tape it up. You don't want to remember this,"

"…"

"Are you angry because you are here dating me? Is that why you look so weird when we are at the restaurant?"

"…"

"Please tell me, Kouji. Is everything I said is true?"

"Three words Izumi," said Kouji, "I love you"

Izumi could hardly believe her ear. She blushes and looks at Kouji.

"If you want me to repeat it," said Kouji, "I just say I love you"

Kouji looks at her and give her a soft kiss on her lips. After a few second, he let go. Izumi blushes and look at him, giving him a smile.

"Everything you said is wrong. Yes I am angry when Takuya wants me to date you, but somehow I wanted to so I use this as an excuse for dating you. I am too shy to tell you…"

"Kouji…is it true?" asked Izumi smiling happily

"What can I do to prove it?"

"…Nothing Kouji!" said Izumi, "Because I love you too"

Izumi give him a hug.

"I have been keeping it a secret. You are so kind to me. Every time when I am troubled, you are the first one who helps me. Every time I was bullied by the bullies, you will stand up for me and make them pay. I am so grateful to you and I notice that I love you when I am older," said Izumi resting her head on Kouji's chest.

"I have a childhood crush on you since young. That's why I always help you in whatever way I can. I don't care if I am badly hurt or putting myself in trouble. As long as you are okay, I am glad," said Kouji putting his hand on her shoulder.

They didn't notice, a red light is blinking in the bushes behind them. Takuya and Kouchi are hiding among the bushes taping everything up with the video camera.

"Hee hee! Wait till everyone see this!" said Takuya

"This will be the show of the century!" said Kouchi giggling

-The Next day at school

"Hey, Izumi! Check out this video tape about the date!" said one of her friends

Izumi turn as red as tomato when she see the video tape. As for Kouji, he is ignoring his teasing friends.

"TAKUYA! KOUCHI!" shouted Izumi as she chase both of them

A/N: Hope you like it! This is short and weird, ne?


End file.
